La Isola Bella
by xxvisuallkeii
Summary: When her father held a party on the beautiful island, she had no idea she'd become best friends with two troublemaking red headed twins. They go through their years at Hogwarts together, causing mischief wherever they walk. She soon realizes that although they all may be best friends, she may be falling for one more then the other. GeorgexOC FredxAngelina follows story.


**Prologue**

Italy was quite the beautiful place to any traveller lucky enough to stumble upon the ancient walkways and cobblestone roads that lined the towns and cities. The trees and waterways were magnificent and drew a person in to want more. The bread and pasta was freshly baked each morning and the wine was smooth to taste, making every meal an enjoyable one.

Now to those travellers with what one might call 'extended abilities' there was a light happy air about the country that welcomed all those travellers, especially those of magical descent.

One family in particular had lived in the country for so many generations it was hard to count back that far. The Borromeo's were a wealthy aristocratic family and were in fact one of the longest pureblood family lines known in Europe. Carlo III and Isabella had discovered the island and to show his love, he had them make a palace to cover almost the whole island. The island was then named after her in the fact that it was as beautiful as she was.

Now to the muggle –non magical- tourists looking out onto the water in the Lakeside town of Stresa, there is but clear blue water for a far distance because the island was un-plottable carrying enough charms to repel any muggle being. Little do they know that there is so much more history to it then that, and that in that empty space lies an Island, that houses a family with a story so interesting it's hard not to hear…

**Isola Bella –The Beautiful Island-, Italy August 1987**

The palace was overflowing with excitement on this day in late August. The house elves ran diligently to complete their tasks before the night's guests started to arrive. In the Palace on Isola Bella lay 29 rooms, only two of which occupied inhabitants, but since there were guests, all the rooms needed to be cleaned.

While many house elves tended to the inside of the palace, another large handful were busy tending to the large garden that surrounded the palace. Making sure that no plants would be able to harm any of the guests.

On the inside a gentleman with salt and pepper specked hair grinned as he watched the hustle and bustle of the house. He was wearing his finest dress robes and even made sure he had the right alcohol for all his guests. His grey eyes twinkled as his wife stepped from the back room.

She had decided against the dress robes and simply wore a black evening gown that hung to the floor on her slender body. Her dark red hair was tied elegantly behind her and her emerald eyes were reciprocating the same excitement as her husband before her.

The man reached for his wife pulling her towards him as he smirked. She simply rolled her eyes and smiled, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, before the 'popping' sound of someone apparating startled them both.

"Yes Linny?" The women asked, her voice ringing with a slighter higher octave do to the small fright.

"Master and Mistress, Linny has tried you see, but Linny also wants masters to know she has failed. I is a bad elf I am-"

The man shook his head upset that the elf was putting herself down like this. "What is it Linny?"

The elf looked up at him with her large eyes as she tugged on the bottom of her pillowcase dress,

"The young mistress will not wear the dress."

Down the earliest corridor before the kitchens was a large room whose occupant currently sat with her arms crossed over her chest staring at the green dress like it was an abomination. She squinted her eyes and concentrated before sighing.

She had heard that sometimes when wizards concentrate or feel strong emotions that they will accidently set off magic, like that time she accidently knocked off her fathers work from his desk without lifting a finger because he would not listen to her.

But to her avail the dress simply would not seem to light itself on fire, no matter how much she tried.

"Maybe I can ask one of the elves nicely to-"

"I would not recommend that darling."

The young girl looked up not realizing that her mother currently stood in front of her with a grin on her face.

She often heard that she was the split image of her mother, however she did not see it. Sure, they shared the same hair and eye color, but she believed her mother to be beautiful where she was a skinny thing with long arms that she hadn't quite grown accustomed to.

"But mother a dress? Girls where dresses, I don't," She stated with confidence as her mothers eyes grew wide with an idea.

"How about this, we will make it a bit of a challenge," She stated with a hint of mischief hiding in her normally straight tone. "If you can go through the whole night wearing that dress, I will take you to Gustov's Gelato shop tomorrow, if not the house elves chores will be yours."

The young girl's eyes widened as she thought over the deal she was offered. After concluding that she would pretty much do anything for Gelato, she agreed.

Her mother helped her into the dress, almost making her regret her decision in the first place but as her mother left the room she placed her fist in her right hand and grinned.

"I, Allesandra Isabella Lia Rusianni never back down from a challenge."

The night slowly descended upon the palace and Alessandra sat near the back corner of the hall, where the guests were dancing and sharing polite conversation. The expression on her face was less than pleasant, however her mother simply stated that she had to wear the dress, not that she had to be happy doing so.

It seemed like every time she looked upon the hall that there were more and more people filing in. Many she recognized from the Italian ministry where her father worked, but some were new to her, most likely friends he had made during his trips to the British ministry, which was far more common nowadays.

A smile came to her face as she saw how happy her parents were. With her father being away from home lately, it seemed like her mother was not herself. So it brightened the nine year olds eyes seeing them together like this.

Deciding that she had best not sulk all night, she headed towards the table for a splash of pumpkin juice only to spot a new group of people, a family, conversing with her parents.

Red hair was how she figured they were related. The whole lot of them were gingers and as she was about to take a closer look her father waved her over with a cast of his hand.

"Allie, I would like you to meet the Weasley's," He stated his Italian accent thick as he gestured to the red-haired family with a smile. "I met Mr. Weasley at the British ministry, seems we both have a slight fascination for muggle artifacts."

The young girl nodded knowing that if her dad wasn't director of defense in the Italian ministry that he would likely work somewhere that involved muggle things.

"Nice to meet you," Allie replied hoping she was pronouncing everything right and Mrs. Weasley's eyes sparkled.

"Well dear, aren't you precious," She smiled. "Now, these are some of my children…"

"Some?" She asked surprised as the older members of the group laughed. Alessandra was an only child and she had already seen four children sharing the red hair of the Weasley's so how many more are there?

"Well the oldest is Bill, however he is not here tonight, over by the bar is the second oldest Charlie," Mr. Weasley stated pointing to the tall man talking to one of the daughters of someone my father works with.

"Then there's Percy who couldn't be here tonight," Mrs. Weasley stated "Ron is over there with the other children and the youngest Ginny and then there's the twins…"

Everyone's eyes scanned the party but no one could see the twins anywhere, which caused Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to laugh nervously.

"Ah no problem I'm afraid. This palace is quite big, loads of places to hide," Allie's father told them.

"Yes I mean how much trouble can they really get into here," Her mother replied and Allie caught the dreadful look on the twins parent's faces.

"I can go find them if you would like?" She offered wanting an excuse to leave the hall.

"That would be wonderful my dear," Her mother replied softly. "I believe they are close to your age as well, perhaps they are simply friends in the making."

How right her mother was.

The young girl walked the halls coming to the last room on the second floor hearing nothing but whispered laughter coming from behind the door.

"Hello?" She asked opening the door, seeing two practically identical boys on the other side, black from playing exploding snap.

"This one talks funny eh Gred?"

"You're right there Forge," The second of the two said as Allie scowled.

"I do not talk funny," She stated rolling her eyes. "You two talk funny."

"Well Gred seems it would think funny she we talk."

"Of course Forge that we can agree on…"

They all began laughing and Allie noticed the odd difference in their voices. The one known as Forge's voice was slightly higher pitched then Gred's and she decided that would work to tell them apart for now.

"So who is winning exploding snap?" She asked and they raised their eyebrows.

"Seems she knows what this game is Forge-"

"Yes indeed Gred, should we invite the odd speaking girl in the dress to play."

"Seems like the proper thing to do," He replied.

"You both seem anything but proper," Allie muttered in Italian sitting next to the boys as they began laughing.

"She's speaking alien speak she is."

"Knock it off you two! I want to kick your butts in exploding snap!"

The conversation was flowing freely when the host of the party realized that his daughter had yet to return with the two boys she was sent to find. Knowing the mischief his young Allie was capable of, he looked to his wife, signaling her with a bit of a cough.

"Yes dear?" She asked slightly upset that her conversation with Molly Weasley was cut short. She commended the woman on raising seven children, and still keeping her sanity.

"Perhaps we should go and look for our daughter don't you think Lia? She has been gone for an awfully long time."

"It would appear Raul is right," Arthur stated. "I sure hope the boys are behaving…"

"Me too," Molly replied.

The four adults began their tour of the palace as the Russiani's explained the history of the Island itself. Molly was fascinated by the information and even Mr. Weasley was asking questions.

Finally a loud laugh caught their attention as they reached the last room of the corridor. Opening the room, the parents sighed in relief.

The three children were black with soot, but that was minimal compared to other things they were capable of. The exploding snap cards were set out, and Allie was giggling like mad knowing she had bested the boys at the game.

"Well would you look at that," Raul stated, chuckling himself at the state of his daughter.

"I promise to clean it up," Allie stated hurriedly not wanting herself, or her guests to get in trouble.

"Ah its no problem Allie, I'm glad to see you making friends," Her mother stated with a soft smile. "And who are these young boys?"

The twins were in awe of the beautiful lady in front of them. Once they drew there jaws back up to their noses they gulped before replying,

"I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George."

Allie's eyes grew wide as she pointed an accusing finger at the two.

"You told me your names were Forge and Gred." She cried. "Ugh I knew better than to believe that."

The last bit was spouted in Italian and so it left the twins and their parents a little confused.

"Well I'd say this party is turning out to be the best we've ever had," Lia said with a laugh to her husband.

"Too right you are!"

**December 25, 1987, The Burrow**

The whole house was in a flurry of excitement on Christmas day. The twins especially, as they stared at the packages under the tree, hoping some of the larger happened to be for them.

The first package was of course, one they always expected to receive. Their mother had knitted Christmas jumpers placing the first letter of each child's name on the front of them. So of course the twins took this opportunity to switch, just to confuse everyone.

In the midst of all the jibber-jabber, a barn owl with a skip in its step flew through the open window and into the living room, holding a letter and a small parcel.

"Wonder whose owl that is?" Arthur asked as molly paid the bird in a treat before it flew off.

"Fred, George, this letter is for you!"

"Thanks mum," They cried in unison as George opened the letter and Fred held the parcel.

_Dear you crazy blokes ( I believe that's what English people say…) and by blokes I mean Gred and Forge._

_Happy Christmas you two! Hope it is going swell! _

_The weather here in Italy has been down right dreadful. Snow everywhere, too cold to play, and the house elves are so tired from scraping icicles off of their noses that they are simply boring company._

_Tell Molly thank you for the jumper! It's even got my initial on it! I'm impressed she remembers me!_

_As for you two, thanks for the sweets! The peppermint frogs are likely to be gone when I am done writing this letter._

_In the parcel is your Christmas present. Odd really, since it can't be used till your birthday, but I've got a whole lot of other things planned for that time. I hope you both enjoy it!_

_Love,_

_Allie_

"Well dears?" Molly asked.

"Ya what did you two get huh?" Ron asked his mouth filled with Christmas pudding.

The twins' mouths turned into giant grins as they looked back at their family.

"We got tickets to a real live quidditch game!" The screamed. "Italy and Ireland!"

Ron huffed wishing that he would be attending a real life game, although was happy they weren't seeing the Chudley Cannon's at least. Arthur laughed in excitement and Molly sent them a happy smile. The rest of the family seemed to brush off the twins gift and were happy for them.

Quickly they scribbled down a reply and placed it on the hyperactive owl's leg as he sped off towards their friend, currently stranded in Italy.

**April 1, 1988 – Team Italy Quidditch Field**

"Happy birthday!" She cried launching herself at the two boys currently shocked be the girl hanging off of them. "Aren't you excited?"

The twins grinned nodding furiously. Of course they were excited. Their family didn't have a lot of extra money for things like this so the fact that they were even at a professional quidditch match was enough for them.

"Who do you think is going to win?" she asked as they walked up the steps to the pitch, following Allie's father closely.

"Obvious isn't it," Started Fred pointing to his Irish garb.

"Ireland is going to win this one."

George and Fred had even offered to place bets on the outcome. 1 galleon to who ever picked the winner, of course Allie chose Italy for the win, she was a loyal fan.

The game was intense. Italy was doing a great job of stopping the quaffle from getting through the posts, and it seemed like both seekers were neck in neck looking for the snitch. After seven hours of play, no one was sure the game would end.

"WE WON!" cried the twins as Allie shook her head. Italy played well, but they just couldn't take down the Irish.

"Simple birthday luck," She stated in Italian as the twins raised their eyebrows at her. "Dumb luck you two!"

"Gotta watch that Alien speak Allie," Fred smirked.

"Confusing it is."

"Well boys I hope this was enjoyable for you," Raul stated as he smiled at the three children. "I must say my heart is a little bit broken at Italy's loss but such is the game of quidditch. Now let us find that portkey and head back to the Burrow."

Travelling by portkey was weird; it felt like your stomach was being ripped out and you had to make sure you let go at the appropriate time or merlin knows where you'd end up.

"Thanks again Allie," George stated to the girl who simply shrugged.

"It was nothing. That's what friend are for right?"

"Friends? Is that all we are?"

"I reckon not Fred," Smirked George as the boys wrapped their arms across her shoulders. "I believe we're the best of friends."

And true to that word, they were the best of friends. The three were hard to separate, and even though they lived countries apart they were constantly visiting each other. Over the years they grew closer sharing secrets and causing mischief wherever they went.

When the time came to go to Hogwarts Allie's parents made the choice to enroll her at the British school instead of the private school in Italy. Allie was overjoyed and when the twins found out they too were excited.

The first few years at Hogwarts were quiet, until a boy named Harry Potter was enrolled. He was the boy famous for destroying the Dark Lord years before, however he seemed to be coming back. In amidst the fun times at Hogwarts it was hard to dwell on the darkness of this time, and they made the best of it.

Their friendship was true. Even after they were separated from each other, the boys sorted into Gryffindor for their bravery and for an odd reason Allie was sorted into Slytherin. The shock however did not deter them from each other. It was because she was cunning that she was sorted into the house and it was that trait that saved their butts from countless detentions.

They knew going into fifth year would be hard. But they were the mischief makers of Hogwarts and nothing was going to stand in their way.


End file.
